


Primrose Drabbles

by Alurous



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alurous/pseuds/Alurous
Summary: The Coven has a movie night on Wednesdays and some of you gathered to watch Moulin Rouge!





	1. Moulin Rouge! Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Coven has a movie night on Wednesdays and some of you gathered to watch Moulin Rouge!

It was quiet night at the coven, many of the girls were asleep, others stayed downstairs for movie night, usually on Wednesdays they all gather and watch a movie together at 8pm. They liked laying sheets on the floor and bring their pillows and just chill out on the floor, currently you and Cordelia are cuddling on the floor and you have the remote control.

  
“OK, are we ready?” you asked, scouting to make sure everyone was there, “everybody here?”

  
“What are we watching again?” Madison asked, who was sitting beside Zoe, she seemed like she didn’t want to be there, but everyone knew as long as Zoe was there so would she.

  
“it’s called Moulin Rouge!” Cordelia replied, giggling, she has been wanting to see this movie with you for so long, she loves musicals, and this must be her favorite.

  
“Another RomCom?” she whined.

  
“Madison, we can’t always watch movies you’re in.” You replied. “it’s not like they were good either.”

  
“Whatever, let’s get this over with.” She crossed her arms.

  
“OK, Let’s go!” you hit play.

“I want diamonds.” Madison said while Satine was singing Diamonds are a girl’s best friend.

  
You had your arms around Cordelia, while you both had your backs to a wall made of pillows, perfect for you two to be slightly sitting and enjoy the movie. She would constantly caress your arm, having her around your arms, so openly, just watching a movie, no magic, it felt amazing, you would kiss her on the head. You could hear her hum to some of the songs and sing in a very soft voice, so no one would hear her, but you did.

The room was full of sadness, sobbing everywhere, even Madison who tried to hide it, “this movie is lame.”

  
“You know you can get up and leave, you don’t have to watch it.” Cordelia told her.

  
“I’m only here to make sure you two lovebirds stay decent.”

  
“Right, you love it and you just don’t want to admit it.” Zoe chuckled.

 

“Bitch, please.” Madison responded.

 

_**Come what may song scene** _

  
As the scene where Christian is singing Come What May is passing, you get closer to Cordelia’s ear and whisper “until my dying day” Cordelia smiled and kissed your hand which was still on her chest.

  
_**Tango of Roxanne**_

  
“I am oddly turned on by this Argentinian.” Madison exclaimed which startled a lot of the girls.

  
“Madison, please, keep it down.” Cordelia glared at Madison.

  
Why does my heart cry, feelings I can’t hide, feelings I can’t fight, you’re free to leave me but just don’t deceive me and please believe me when I say I love you.

  
“This is a powerful song, my goodness.” Zoe mutters.

  
“I wish I could move like that” you heard other girls say softly.

 

**_Final Scene, Satine dying_ **

  
Even more sobbing now, everyone was teary, Cordelia had basically hold your hands so tight, you could see she feels the emotions going on in the movie and doesn’t want it to happen to her.

  
“You OK?” you whispered to Cordelia.

  
“Yea, it’s just I love this movie so much and I always cry at this scene as if I didn’t already know that it was going to happen.”

  
“oh, Dilly Pickle.” You straighten yourself a little and held her real tight, kissing her cheek.

  
“I love you, you know that?” she smiles every time you place a kiss on her now red blushed cheeks, still eye teary.

  
“I do, but you can show me just how much.” You encouraged.

  
“Ew, can you two like get a room, you know we can hear you right?” Madison snarled.

  
You both didn’t realize it, you both looked around the room and all eyes were on you, you cleared your throat. “Right, so, the movie is over, goodnight everyone.” You both motioned to get up, Cordelia was blushing.

  
“Everyone take your sheets with you and remember to pick up any trash left behind.” She motioned to the girls.

  
You headed to the TV to take out the DVD and place it back in it’s case, once everyone cleared out of the room, Cordelia pulled you from your waist and turned you towards her.

  
“So, about showing you how much…” She placed her hand behind your head and pulled your face towards her, giving you no time to retaliate. You gave in and embraced her smiling as your lips locked. “Maybe take it up to the room?” you appealed. She looked straight at your eyes, you could see the lust on her eyes.

  
“Come on.” She broke from your embraced and pulled you by the hand.

 

**_The rest I give to your imagination._ **


	2. Primrose - Are You Happy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is you telling Cordelia that you don’t want to be a burden, that she might have been dealing with your issues too much, which reminds her of how reader broke up with her due to those insecurities long time ago.

It’s a quiet night, all the girls have gone to bed, you are almost finished showering, Cordelia is on the bed going through some paperwork. 

You come out of the bathroom and blurt out “Are you happy?” with a shy voice. Cordelia turns her head to you confused about the question tilting her head without responding. 

You got her drift, “Are you happy with me?” you rephrased. Cordelia fixes her position on the bed to the edge of the bed, 

“why are you even doubting it?” she asked concerned. “It must not be easy-“You choked a little, your anxiety is getting the best of you. “to deal with me.” 

Cordelia still puzzled “Honey, what do you mean? I’m not following-“ you cut her off 

“Never-mind, it’s stupid, you know when you shower and suddenly start thinking about the meaning of life.” You nervous laughed and turned towards the bathroom again. 

Cordelia gets up the bed and rushes towards you, “Wait, wait, wait. Don’t. Tell me what’s wrong” she puts her hands on your shoulders and turns you around so you two are facing each other. You looked sad and scared, your eyes watering. You looked down to the floor, you didn’t want to make eye contact. 

“When-“you took a deep breath, “When I was trapped in that…place. You were there, and you said some things…” you continued, now gazing to the left of the room avoiding eye contact. “And, I just know it’s true and I don’t want you to have to go through life worrying about me, caring about me, I know I am troubled, I know I am flawed.” You close your eyes, you feel the tears and you can’t hold them back. “I don’t want to be a burden, I don’t want you to have to deal with my mental issues, that is going to keep you from doing your duty as our Supreme.” 

Cordelia’s eyes were broken from seeing that you have had all these thoughts in your head for over a month now. “Look at me.” She said. “Y/n, look. At. Me.” She placed her soft hand on your chin and pulled your gaze to her. “We met each other when we were young, we became roommates, friends, best friends and then lovers. We broke up, you left, came back, left and came back again. Years later we are married, we made a commitment.” Her face was serious through out her speech. “There is something, call it destiny, that wants us together. I got married to Hank, thinking I could forget and move on from the silly ideal of soul-mates but that didn’t happen, I have never made a most horrible choice than that.” She exhaled. “But honey, there is no one in this world who knows me more than you do, and there is no one who knows you like I do. If there is someone more perfect to fill each other’s voids, it’s us.” She started planting small kisses all around your now wet cheeks. “I’ll be damned if you think you’re flawed. You’re married to the Supreme of witches.” She whispers in your ear, you smile at how she loves mentioning her title. “Nothing worse than sharing your wife with hundreds of other girls” she said knowingly, she is the Supreme there is just so much attention she can give you. 

“As long as you come into my arms at the end of the day.” You chuckled sliding your arms around her waist, toward her back and landing a big tight hug. 

“I’ll always come home.” Cordelia reassured.


End file.
